


Knot Mine

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Cheating, Erotica, F/M, Smut, shared omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:28:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re not just friends and you fucking know it!” Dean yelled. “Don’t think I don’t see the way that you look at me.” He was so frustrated.

“Dean you can’t just tell me that you have feelings for me.” You were in tears as the elder Winchester ripped out your heart.

“I needed to tell you how I feel before I let you make a mistake.” He said putting his hands on his hips.

“Oh God, I need a drink.” You whispered. “Dean we are in Vegas!” You grabbed a glass and poured some amber liquid into it. “I am here getting married in the morning.” You sighed and knocked back the drink. “To your brother!” You slammed the cup down. “My heat starts tonight! Sam’s rut has probably already started!”

“I know.” Dean murmured.

“What the fuck! You can’t just tell your brother’s mate that you love them, and expect them to give everything up for you.” You were shouting but you couldn’t help it. “Why did you wait to tell me?” 

“I was too scared to say anything sooner. You were alway fawning over Sam. I didn’t think you even saw me.” He ran a hand over his face in frustration.

“I’ve alway wanted you.” You sighed sitting down on the creaking motel mattress. “You just alway avoided me.” Before you could blink, Dean was on top of you on the bed, kissing you like nothing you had ever felt.

“I’m sorry.” He gasped between kisses. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No. Please don’t stop.” You kissed him back, urging him on, arching your back to rub your aching heat against his hard length. You started to piece the puzzle together as your scented the older Winchester. His scent was different than Sam’s but nothing smelt like a Winchester in rut. You could feel the sweat that was covering Dean, and knew he was holding back.

Dean pulled your shirt off baring your naked skin to him, and growled.

“So beautiful, ‘ Mega.” His lips trailed down your body as he licked and sucked at your breasts. He sat up between your legs and pulled his Henley off over his head.

“Dean.” You breathed his name, unable to think of anything else you wanted to say. Dean let a hand trail down your belly to the button of your pants.

“Have you let Sam touch you like this?” Dean asked, his eyes lust blown.

You nodded. He unbuttoned your pants licking your belly button. His hands grabbed your hips and pulled your denim covered core hard against his bulging shaft.

“Did you let him put his big Alpha cock here?” Dean growled reeking of jealousy.

“Yes.” You gasped in surprise.

“Did he fill you up with his knot?” You whined desperately, and Dean wiggled his own cock against you. “Did he?”

“No!” You cried as you felt the sweat of your heat break over your body.

“Do you want my knot?” Dean asked as he popped the button of his own jeans then pulled away to start pulling off your pants.

“Hey guys… What the fuck?” Sam yelled as he walked into the room. The testosterone in the room spike as Dean covered your body with his in a possessive manner, and Sam snarled at him enraged.

Your whole body shuddered as the hormones pulsed through your body.

“Please.” You sobbed.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam growled angrily as he took in the sight of your semi naked body under Dean’s.

“She’s in heat.” Dean’s head was still cloudy as he looked down at you.

“No shit Dean!” Sam shouted. “She’s been on suppressants, she just went off of them for the wedding.” Sam gave Dean the angriest bitch face he could make.

“She needs a knot. And maybe a mark.” Dean licked your neck, but Sam yanked him off of your body.

“She was gonna get a mark. My mark! And my knot!” Sam growled pulling Dean’s face right in front of his.

“Sammy, I need her. I know I haven’t said anything, but I think she’s mine.” Dean looked away from Sam, he couldn’t stand the thought of looking at his brother while he admitted this.

“No Dean! After Jess I wouldn’t let anyone in. I’m certain she’s mine.” Sam was still irate as he listen to Dean.

"One omega can't have two alphas, especially not one that looks like her." Dean muttered the end.

“She will just have to pick one of us.” Sam said looking at you. You were on the bed clutching yourself tightly and sobbing quietly. “Omega?” Sam said your title but it was only enough to get you to open your eyes briefly.

“Sam, that’s never never gonna work. You have to get on her level with her omega hormones. Come on haven’t you done this before?” Sam kinda shrugged his shoulders. “Seriously, man?”

“Look Jess was never like this.” Sam defended himself.

“Look out.” Dean said pulling Sam to the side as he walked up to you. “Y/n? It’s Dean, and Sam we are both here. I need you to focus.” Dean let his fingers trail over your arm and onto your breasts. He motioned for Sam to touch you in a similar way, and you felt Sam’s hand trail over your legs. “I love you 'mega, we love you, and your body. But you need to tell us who you want.”

“Please.” You whined. Sam lifted you up so that your back was on his chest.

“I’ve got you Y/n.” Sam whispered against your ear.

“Both of you, I need both of you. Please.” You curled in on yourself up as a cramp hit you, but Dean pulled you down some and got between your legs.

“Anything for you, ‘Mega.” Dean whispered against your inner thigh, then made eye contact with Sam and without warning nipped at your clit. His tongue lapped at your pussy like a starved man, while he maintained eye contact with Sam.

“Anything for you.” Sam repeated as his fingers began to work in tandem with Dean’s tongue.


	2. So Long

“Anything for you, ‘Mega.” Dean whispered against your inner thigh, then made eye contact with Sam and without warning nipped at your clit. His tongue lapped at your pussy like a starved man, while he maintained eye contact with Sam.

“Anything for you.” Sam repeated as his fingers began to work in tandem with Dean’s tongue. They touched and licked every inch of you they could reach until you were a shaking mess between them.

“She needs a knot.” Dean murmured against your legs. “She was yours first, you should knot her first.” He was reluctant as the sweat glistened on all of his exposed skin.

“She’s not ready for me. Your barely hanging on. My rut wasn’t going to start until tomorrow.” Sam grabbed your chin lightly and turned you over onto hands and knees in front of him. “Besides, I don’t think I’ll mind fucking this pretty mouth.” You moaned at his words salivating at the thought of the taste and weight of him against your tongue.

“Fuck!” Dean growled at your newly exposed angle. He stripped himself and you of the rest of your clothes, before settling back down between your parted legs. Sam popped the button on his jeans to expose the tip of his enormously huge cock.

Your eyes crossed a little as Sam pulled his cock out and rubbed it against your lips. At the same time the wide blunt head of Dean’s cock pressed and retreated from your entrance. You wiggled your hips as you parted your lips, and Sam and Dean shared a look that should have concerned you.

Sam pressed the tip of his cock into your mouth and just as you were about to whine from the lack, Dean’s cock was buried as deep as the angle between the two would allow. The sudden invasion of cock, sent you forward slightly causing you to gag and swallow on Sam’s cock. He growled in approval and laced his fingers through your hair.

“You take cock so fucking good.” Sam voice was tight with restraint as he worked only half his cock into and out of your mouth slowly.

“I’ll say she does.” Dean was leaning away from your body, with one hand gripping your hip and the other on your ass, as he watched the thick width of his cock stretch you and disappear.

You hummed around Sam’s cock in appreciation of their comments, then they both started in on you. Dean would surge forward slamming the head of his cock against your cervix, while Sam would withdraw his cock from your lips, then they would switch. The pace was mind boggling and delicious, as it left you on the edge without being able to come.

Your head started to spin as you were kept from your climax, until you started to feel Dean’s cock swell and his knot catch at your entrance.

“Is this what you need, ‘Mega?” Dean cooed against the skin of your back. Sweat coated his face, and your back as the three of you worked through your hormones. “Need a thick Alpha cock filling you with pups?”

You swallowed around Sam at Dean’s words, causing him to grunt.

“Ya gonna give pups to my brother and me, ‘Mega?” Dean raked his teeth against your bare arm. “Wanna be full with mine or Sam’s first?” 

It was all you could, and you went tumbling over the edge. Sam came next hot cum spurting down your throat as you swallowed.

Dean picked up his pace, thrusting in and out, until his knot stopped him from pulling out, then he bent you forward and rubbed himself against you came a second time and he followed you down the spiral.

“We’ve been waiting a long time for you, ‘Mega.” Dean muttered, still buried inside of you, as he laid your head down on Sam’s chest.

“For the record,” Sam muttered laying next to you, when you all had started to catch your breath. “She is having my pups first.”


End file.
